One Sick Li'l Chameleon
by NMason1997
Summary: -My very first story! I hope you guys enjoy it... I sure did enjoy writing it! When the Chaotix's residential ninja comes down with a harsh form of sickness, it is up to Vector and Charmy to do whatever it takes to make him feel on top of the world, and back to his normal self again.


It was a very slow Sunday for the three detectives at the Chaotix Detective Agency. A rather muggy, gloomy day-the weather even called for a chance of rain, as well. As expected; Vector was sitting at his desk with his feet on the table, bobbing his head in an up and down motion listening to his hard rock music, Charmy was sitting on the floor, criss-crossed, playing video games, but something was not right. Espio was no where to be found. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Vector looked at the clock, which read 11:42 A.M. After this, he looked around the room, a puzzled look on his face. He then turned down his music a bit, and turned his attention to Charmy.

"Hey, Charmy! Can ya go look in Espio's room and see if he's in there or not?" Vector spoke loudly to Charmy. "Heh, haven't seen that guy all day..."

"Uh-huh, yeah, me neither, Vec. Just hang on a sec..." Charmy replied, wide-eyed at the screen.

He hadn't moved from his spot, which made Vector pretty aggravated. "Charmy... did ya hear me? I told you to-"

"I heard you, Vec! Just gimme a few seconds-I'm on the boss!" Charmy interrupted. He was clearly focused on his video game, and could care less what Vector had told him.

Vector rolled his eyes and let out a low growl. "Gees, do I gotta do everything 'round here?!"

He then placed his headphones around his neck, got up from his desk, and made his way to Espio's room. The wooden floor squeaked below Vector's feet with every step he took.

After muttering a few things under his breath, he approached Espio's door. He knocked on it, and placed his right ear to the door.

"Hey, Esp... you in here?" After no response, Vector tried knocking again, this time, a little harder. Because of this, the door had opened up a bit. He gripped the doorknob, and gingerly opened it.

He peered his head in through the doorway, and looked around. It was dark, so Vector had a bit of a hard time seeing. He then stepped into the room, with the light seeping in from the outside of it. This made Vector's eye-sight better, so he had a clearer view of the room.

He first turned his attention to Espio's bed, and thankfully, he was in it, sleeping. This greatly reassured Vector, who sighed a sigh of relief. He slowly stepped towards the sleeping chameleon, trying his best not to wake him some how. As he approached him, Vector looked at him. It was then where he noticed Espio was looking rather pale.

'_Could he be..._' Vector thought to himself. He then placed the back of his hand gently on Espio's forehead, and his eyes widened. He pulled it back. It was hot.

Really hot.

It was also a bit sweaty, and within seconds, Vector knew what was wrong. '_The poor guy's sick!_' Vector thought again.

Not sure of what to do, he decided to take Espio to the den. He gently picked up Espio, holding him in his arms, carrying him there. He gingerly placed Espio on the couch, his head on a pillow. Judging by the tone of his breathing, he could tell Espio was still asleep. The loud noises from Charmy's video game made Vector cringe, and Espio moan.

"Charmy..." Vector began, trying to be as soft as possible. Charmy ignored him, as he didn't notice the ill Espio. "Charmy..." And much like before, no response came from the bee. Vector growled, and angrily stepped to Charmy, placing his hand on his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin it was so startling.

"Charmy, pause the game-now!" Charmy did just that, and looked up at Vector with a big grin on his face. "...Yes?"

"Charmy, Espio's sick. I need ya to turn off that ridiculous game of yers and come help me!"

"Aww, but I don't wanna! Why can't you just do it?!"

"I think I'm dealin' with enough, kid. Now, turn it off and come help me."

"Nu-uh-uh!" Charmy said, stopping him. "What do you say, Vec? Huh?"

Vector groaned at this. "...Please?"

"Of course!" Charmy shouted excitedly. He then turned off the game, and flew into the air. "Where is Espio, anyways?" Vector nudged his head to the back of him, and Charmy looked to find a pale chameleon on the sofa. Espio let out another groan of pain.

"Oh..." Charmy said out loud. He turned and asked Vector, "...What do we do?"

Vector rubbed his chin, and looked into the kitchen. "How 'bout you go and get a cold washcloth, and give it to me."

"OKAY!" Charmy said, rather loudly. This made Vector cringe, again. Espio let out another groan, and sweat was running down his forehead.

"...Not. So. LOUD!" Vector said, angrily, yet quiet. "The washcloth, Charmy. Please get it?"

"...Okay!" Charmy said, still excitedly, but in a form of a whisper. He buzzed off into the kitchen, opening and closing the drawers for the washcloth. While doing this, Vector stepped to Espio, and went to his knees. He touched Espio's head again. Still hot. Vector shook his head and asked, "Hey, Esp... How're ya feelin'?"

It took a while for Espio to respond, and when he did, he groaned, opened his eyes and said, "...Sick, Vector. I'm sick, hot, and just..." Espio said, taking a deep breath. "...tired." He turned his head, and closed his eyes, going back to sleep.

After this, Charmy came back into the room, holding the damp washcloth in his hands. "Here it is, Vector!" He showed it to Vector, who quickly took it, and gently dabbed at Espio's forehead with it, and then placed the washcloth evenly on it.

The coolness of the washcloth made Espio open his eyes, making him feel pretty good. He enjoyed this feeling, after being so hot. He turned to face the two, looking up at them.

"Ooh... Thank you, you guys." He took the washcloth with a free hand of his, and rubbed this over his face.

"No problemo, Espio!" Charmy said happily. "We're gonna be helping you ALL DAY!"

Espio smirked a bit. He told Charmy in a hoarse voice, "I'm feeling better alrea-" Suddenly, his eyes had widened. He sat up from his lying-down position, his right hand at his mouth. Espio couldn't speak, but only mumble.

"Uh... Espio? Are you all right-" Just then, Espio jolted out from the couch, and sped off to the restroom. He quickly approached the toilet, and fell to his knees. He emptied his stomach, throwing up a horrendous mess. Charmy seemed very disgusted by this, and turned away from the restroom. Vector then hurried into the restroom, and walked up to Espio, who was still on his knees.

He straightened his back, groaning. Vector placed a hand on the chameleon's shoulder. "You, uh... Uh..." Vector unfortunately glanced down at the toilet, noticing the vomit. He was then at a loss of words. He shuttered, closed his eyes, and flushed the toilet.

Taking deep breaths, Espio looked up at Vector. "S-Sorry... about that. Ohh..." He gripped the brim of the toilet bowl, and gingerly pulled himself to his feet. He staggered a bit, but Vector gripped a near arm of Espio.

"C'mon, Esp. You're comin' back to the couch."

"Oh... okay." Vector led Espio to the sofa, and placed him back on this. Espio slowly lay himself down, putting his head back on the pillow. Charmy, noticing the wet washcloth on the floor, picked it up. He felt it, and decided to get it wet again.

"Good eye, Charm!" Vector said with a grin. Charmy felt proud of himself, made a big grin at Vector, and continued into the kitchen.

Vector then looked down at Espio, who had his eyes closed. "There anything else I can get ya, Espio?"

While keeping his eyes closed, he seemed to be thinking for a bit. "Maybe some nice, hot soup will help? I haven't forgotten about your profound talent for cooking." Espio said with a little smirk. "Sure thing, Esp. Anythin' for you." Vector said with a smile. He felt Espio's forehead again. It wasn't as hot as it was before, which was a good thing.

As Vector left, Charmy came back with the washcloth. "Here you go, Espio!" He had forgotten to release some of the water from the washcloth, so while he tried doing what Vector had previously done, some of the water had spilled onto the pillow, and in his eyes. He suddenly shut them, placing his own hands over them. He let out a painful groan, very irritated at Charmy. He sat up right, which cause a great pain in his stomach, and his head. Another painful groan.

Charmy was very shocked, and felt very guilty. He had no intentions of hurting him. "Oh my gosh, Espio! I'm _SOOO_ sorry! I-I-I didn't mean too..."

"It's... it's okay, Charmy. Really, it is." Espio dabbed at his eyes, opening them and closing them at a constant pace.

"...I feel really bad, Espio. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Charmy, you shouldn't feel bad! It was an accident, after all. And besides, you were only trying to help, and that's all that matters to me." He looked up at Charmy, smiling a bit. "Come here." Espio opened his arms, and Charmy came into them, as they both hugged.

"Thank you, Espio." Charmy told him, blushing only a little bit. "I just hope I don't catch your 'sick' now. EWW!" Charmy 'wiped' himself off, making Espio chuckle. This chuckling turned into a bad coughing fit, and he placed his head gentle back onto the pillow, his throat hurting.

"Here, take this." Charmy had the washcloth in his hand, and gave this to Espio.

"Thank you, Charmy." He wiped the still damp washcloth on his face, placing this next to him, just in case if he needed it later. Vector then came back into the den, holding a large bowl of his very own Chicken Noodle soup. He placed this on the table, as well as a glass of ice water. "I heard yer coughin' there, Esp. Thought you might need it."

Espio looked at the bowl of soup and the glass of water and thanked Vector. "Oh! Let me grab somethin' else, too. Be right back!" Vector sped off to the restroom, searching for some medicine to relieve Espio's sickness.

Charmy, who wasn't too far away, excitedly said to Espio, "Ooh! Do you want me to feed you the soup?! I could do it, I really could!"

Espio could only chuckle again. This time, a bit harder than before. "Oh, Charmy. You're such a card. No thank you, I'm fine. But, I will thank you for your offer," he said with a grin.

"If you want..." Charmy said sarcastically, leaving to go somewhere else in the headquarters. Espio began to eat the soup, which was very good. The hot, delectable soup pouring down his throat made him feel like the king of the world. He continued to eat the soup, and take drinks from the water.

"HAH! There it is!" Vector found some medicine from a cabinet and headed back to Espio. Espio had looked at Vector when he was coming back. "Don't worry, Esp! I found some medicine for ya. Takin' this should fix you right up! ...Or eventually." Vector shrugged at this remark.

"Vector, this soup is incredible! I've always known you were able to cook-but this is... incredible!" Espio told him, very pleased with the meal.

"Aww, thanks, Esp. I knew you'd like it," Vector said, blushing a bit. "How're you feelin' now?"

"I'm feeling much, much better thanks to you and Charmy. It warms my heart to know that you guys care this much for me, even for a little bit of sickness."

"A _little_?!" Vector said exasperated. "It felt like you were on _fire_ when I found ya this mornin'. Let's not forget-you threw up, too! ...I don't think I'd call this a 'little bit of sick,' Esp." Both Vector and Espio laughed.

"Hmph, whether it's a little or not, I still really appreciate this. Thank you, Vector."

"Aww, c'mere, you sick li'l chameleon!" He pulled in Espio for a hug, in which Espio re-payed, placing his arms around Vector's back. Vector, seeming to forget about Espio's sickness, patted his back. This made Espio go into another coughing fit. Vector decided to pat his back, just a bit harder, to rid of the coughing. This worked, and Espio quickly drank the cool water from the glass.

Vector rubbed the back of his head, looking down at Espio with a smirk. "Heh, sorry 'bout that, Esp. Guess I just got caught in the moment, eh?"

Espio looked at Vector with a small grin and nodded. "Here, I've got somethin' for ya. Vector tossed Espio the bottle of medicine, in which he was able to catch easily. He popped it open, and took the required amount. Espio breathed out, nearly feeling the medicine working already. "Again, thank you." he told Vector politely. "I think I should be getting some shut-eye now. And you know what, Vector?"

"What's up?

"I think I'm going to feel better by tomorrow." Espio said with a big grin. "Be sure to tell Charmy I said 'thank you', as well."

"Not a problem, Esp," Vector said in a caring tone. "Good night-err. Uhm." Vector checked the clock. It read 3:38. "...Good afternoon!" The two of them chuckled, and Vector retreated to his room, turning off the lights as he left.

The weather forecast was spot on as well. Muggy, gloomy, and now? A nice, soft rainfall. Espio couldn't of asked for a much better day. He took one last drink from the cup, and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
